bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing Monkey
The Fishing Monkey is a monkey who casts his fishing rod onto the track in the range of a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey. When a bloon touches the line, he takes a second to reel it in, then sells the bloon to a rubber store for $(total RBE * 1.2). After selling the bloon, Fishing Monkey will recast his rod instantly. Without upgrades, Fishing Monkey cannot catch any bloons with higher than 150 RBE as they are too heavy for his rod. Boss bloons cannot be caught. Cost: $650 on medium. Note: Attack speed buffs affect the reel-in times of the tower only. Upgrades Path 1 Focused Fisher: Fishing Monkey gains some more patience. Enables a targeting priority on the tower where the player can enter a number. Fishing Monkey will not reel in any bloons with an RBE below this number. Cost: $450 Rodjutsu: Absolute mastery of the rod. Fishing Monkey gains a 25% range increase and a 25% reel speed increase. Cost: $375 Double Rod: '''Fishing Monkey's fishing prowess knows no bounds. Now operates two rods independently! Cost: $1300 '''SmartCast: New SmartCast systems in the rods allow Fishing Monkey to lock on to the strongest bloon in range when casting a line. If the target bloon is too heavy or is a boss bloon, it deals 50 damage to the bloon instead. If it is still too heavy after taking 50 damage, the line lands on the track and behaves as normal. Otherwise, the bloon will be caught and sold. Cost: $2200 Autofisher 3000: The Autofisher 3000 is a massive contraption that allows the operation of five rods at once! This gives a 10% range increase and another 25% reel speed increase. If a bloon is too heavy for one rod to catch but is light enough for up to five rods, then multiple rods will be thrown at the same bloon. Heavy bloons hit by a rod will be slowed by 10% per rod attached. Now deals 75 damage to extra-heavy bloons. Cost: $26000 Path 2 Reinforced String: Fishing Monkey uses steel wire instead of fishing string. Can now catch bloons up to 1000 RBE. However, bloons heavier than 150 RBE take 1 second longer to reel in per 50 extra RBE. Cost: $1200 Valuabloons: By bartering with rubber buyers, Bloons are worth 1.5x more when sold! Cost: $1100 Illegal Fishing: Lays down illegal sharp wire on the track every five seconds to scrape one layer off bloons as they float by! Wire stays on the track for 4 seconds. Does not pop lead bloons or Police Bloons. Cost: $2400 Crippling Net: Throws a net onto the strongest bloon in range. The net lasts for 7 seconds, slows the bloon by 40%, and pops an extra layer for every attack that hits the bloon. Cooldown: 90 seconds. Cost: $3100 Bladed Nets: Throws three specially-engineered, bladed nets onto the three strongest bloons on screen. These last for 12 seconds, slow the bloon by 60%, deal 10 damage per second, and doubles the damage of any other attacks that hit the affected bloon. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Cost: $37000 Path 3 Tasty Bait: Tastier bloon bait emits an attractive aroma. Bloons within 30 pixels of the line are slowed by 10%. Cost: $260 Huge Hooks: Bigger hooks allow two bloons to be caught at once from one rod, provided their total RBE is below the limit. Cost: $800 Bloon Cages: Lays down cages to catch bloons instead of hooks! Cages emit a tasty aroma, slowing nearby bloons by 25%. Cages can trap up to 5 non-MOAB-class bloons, as long as their total RBE is lower than 1000 (2500 with x/1/x). Cages take two seconds to reel in, and are reeled either when five bloons are caught or when the RBE limit is reached. Cages can also be reeled in manually early. Works with 1/x/x. Cost: $1400 Cage Master: Can have up to four cages on the track at once! Cages are now big enough to catch MOAB-class bloons, but not bosses. Cost: $5500 '''Blast Cages: '''Loads cages with delicious bait and dangerous dynamite. Cages now slow nearby bloons by 35%. Whenever a cage is reeled in, a small explosion (think 0/0/0 mortar) takes place, dealing 2 damage to all bloons within the radius and stunning them for 0.25 seconds (does not stun MOAB-Class bloons). Cost: $22000 Trivia The upgrade art previously on this page has been removed due to the redesign. This monkey was redesigned to fit the BTD6 upgrade system on February 15th, 2019. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers